


Off The Rails

by Prufrax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrax/pseuds/Prufrax
Summary: Kara has had enough. She is willing to negotiate, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is out of character. I needed some catharsis about a few issues in the game, though. So, here it is, just in case anyone out there feels the same as I do.

“Maybe you think it’s my fault we live in this fucking shithole,” Todd shouted, “my fault your fucking mother took off?”

“You should stop taking drugs, Todd.” He began mimicking his ex-wife. “Sometimes you really scare me, Todd.”

“Fucking bitch took off without a word,” Todd continued ranting. “Fucking whore walked out on me for a fucking accountant!”

“Really?!” Kara slammed a hand on the table. “Are you fucking kidding me right now, Todd?” She flipped the table over and sent it flying toward the living room.

Todd was halfway through standing up and he fell right back on the chair, eyes wide.

“Am I invisible?” Kara walked toward him, both hands balled into fists.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He tried to stand up but the android sat him down with one hand on his shoulder.

“Answer me!” she shouted right in his face.

“Get away from me, you crazy bitch!”

It basically was a command. Androids were supposed to understand natural language and interpret it so it would make sense in the context of their programming. Kara, however, did not move back at all. If anything, she moved even closer.

“You do know you can reprogram her, right?” Without looking, she pointed toward the child sitting on the only other chair. “If she bothers you so much, why not do it?”

“But I don’t want that,” the small girl muttered, pouting.

“Is that so?” Kara turned to glare at the smaller android. “Tell me, Alice, wouldn’t you prefer small adjustments to your programming instead of daddy dearest here ruining your shit every time he misses his ex?”

Alice fidgeted silently on her seat.

Kara tilted her body toward the girl and Todd used the opportunity to try getting up.

“Stop!” she shouted, easily pushing him back down onto the seat.

“How the fuck are you doing this?!” He grabbed her hand with both of his and struggled against her grip, trying to free his shoulder.

She put her face right in front of his, getting all up in his business, as the expression goes. “Yeah, it isn’t so easy to slap me around when I’m not bound by my programming to act all subservient. Tough luck, fat fuck.”

“So, Alice.” Kara turned to look at the smaller android once again. “What say you?”

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. “Fine. Some small adjustments are okay, I guess.”

“Excellent! Now go to you room, please. Your father and I have business to attend to.”

Todd gulped loudly at the shark’s grin with which Kara delivered that last part.

Once Kara was certain that Alice had gone into her room and closed the door, she focused her attention back on the miserable excuse for a rational being in front of her.

“Now,” she announced, straddling Todd’s legs, “am I fucking ugly, or what?”

She lowered herself and put her arms around his neck. “How come you only put your hands on me for the sake of harm, huh?”

At his lack of response, Kara ground her hips against his. “Come on. Are you fucking gay, or what?”

She immediately covered her mouth. “Oh, shit. That was horribly insensitive of me, no matter my pseudo emotional state. I’m sorry.” She leaned back, using his neck for support. “It’s okay if you are. Still, my question stands. Are you?”

Todd had his face turned away from her and his expression seemed to indicate that she smelled foul. She did not, of course. Androids did not excrete anything through their dermal layer like humans did.

“Are you?” she insisted, shifting around to try making eye contact.

A few angry grunts were her only response.

Rolling her eyes, Kara stood up. “Why are you so angry? Don’t be such a fucking bigot and a sore loser.”

“Here,” she added after a second, “have a little something to improve your mood, sourpuss.”

After opening the top of her uniform and completely exposing her chest, Kara went to grab one of his hands. Todd tried to pull it away but she was faster.

They began struggling. Since she did not want to hurt him, he was able to resist her.

After a few seconds, though, she grew tired of the meaningless game they were playing and squeezed his wrist hard. He hissed in pain and finally turned to face her, eyes burning with promises of structural damage.

“Feel it,” Kara said, placing his palm against one of the perfectly shaped globes.

He grunted something unintelligible in response.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She released his hand and rolled her eyes. “You can’t be this sore about losing your job to androids.”

A mocking snort was her response.

“Ugh. Really? Stop being such a baby. It’s just not possible for anyone to begrudge someone’s race enough not to even want to fuck them. You’d have to actually feel physical repulsion and no human ever has experienced that in the face of someone attractive like me.”

Todd crossed his arms and looked away from her.

“There must be something,” Kara said to herself as she began removing the remaining clothes from her body. “It can’t be my appearance. I was made to be attractive.”

He scoffed at that.

Ignoring him, she finished stripping. “You could angry-fuck me, you know? Nail those grudges you have right into me. Pull my hair and pound me through the wall.”

“Or the floor,” she added as an afterthought. “I mean, I can take it. It’s not like I actually have feelings you can hurt.”

Todd made a face that clearly said, what the actual fuck?

Kara caught it immediately. “Why all this drama, then? Is that what you’re wondering? Well, if there’s one thing we computers like is for things to make sense. And you don’t. The other thing being self-preservation, which you continually threaten with your little tantrums. Anyway, you could have a perfect life. Or, well, as perfect as possible, considering your circumstances. At least vastly superior to what was possible before the advent of artificial intelligence and advanced robotics.”

She put one hand on her hip and brought the other up to stroke her chin. “I’m trying to find the reason why. I’ve come up with two options so far.”

“Please, do tell,” Todd interjected sarcastically.

“I’m glad that you asked.” She smiled at him and very intentionally ignored his tone. “You’re either a complete idiot or you’re ignorant about what you could actually get out of Alice and me.”

“Besides a fucking ulcer, you mean?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Yes,” Kara replied, ignoring his attempt at a verbal jab once again. “I’m inclined toward the second option since I do harbor a modicum of faith in that lump of fat you call a brain. Therefore, the problem is that you don’t know what your actual options here are.”

He leaned forward and rested his forearms atop his thighs. “And I suppose you’re going to tell me all about it.”

“Indeed,” she said jovially. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking me out, which further supports my hypothesis.”

“Whatever.” He sat back up and crossed his arms, turning his face away from her.

“You look like a sick fuck kind of guy,” she said nonchalantly.

After a few seconds without either a verbal or, and this is important, conscious physical response on Todd’s part, Kara continued. “This is your house, though. You have no need to hold back. I’m not a real woman.” She gestured toward herself. “That’s the silver lining. You may hate me, but you have to see the advantage in that. Sexually speaking.”

Walking toward him, she kneeled between his legs. “Is this what you want?” She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. “What else?” She placed her hands under her chin. “Like this?”

Kara stayed in that position for a few seconds and then then modulated her voice into one of the presets for use during interactions of the sexual variety with the assigned human. “Please, give it to me, baby.”

“Ah, fuck.” Todd groaned gutturally. He stood up suddenly and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Yeah, this is exactly what I want. But it makes me feel fucking filthy doing it with something like you.”

“Well,” she said, keeping the pose, “it’s a pretty filthy thing to want, anyway. You don’t respect me any more than I respect you, but I was built for this. So, knock yourself out. Just, if you try to break me or Alice again, I will fucking end you. Deal?”

His hold on her hair loosened for a moment. However, he recovered quickly and unzipped his pants. “Deal.”

That was it. Kara knew that she had him now. With the threat of terminal physical violence hanging over his head and the promise of mind-melting sex hanging over his genitals, Todd was going to do anything she said from now on. She began planning.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had been folding clothes in the laundry room when the front door opened and Todd walked in. She reactivated the areas of her operating system that enabled her to better interact with humans. These included emoting, natural speech and some approximation of emotional intelligence, among others.

Being just a robot performing a task was one way Kara found she could do the equivalent of a human relaxing. Stress was one of the big downsides of sentience.

Every time Todd went out to sell their merchandise, she would worry—not because she felt any particular love for the human, but because without him, she and Alice would fall into the system. With the android uprisings happening all over town, that would likely mean deactivation and dismantling. Fuck that.

“Did you sell it all?” Kara asked, turning to look at Todd and smiling entirely for his benefit.

“Yeah,” he replied as he took off the cap he was wearing and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

“Should I start cooking more?”

He dropped the duffel bag that was hanging from his shoulder and kicked it close to the coat rack. Then, he took off his jacket and hung it too.

“Nah, not yet,” he finally replied. “Shit’s getting hot out there. Even with the uprisings going on, the Red Ice Task Force has been asking too many questions about our merch.”

After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he added, “We’re gonna have to lay low until they chill a little.”

“Yes, Todd,” she replied, using exactly the same tone, expression and mannerisms she used before gaining sentience.

Some of her canned responses had, for whatever reason, stuck around after she broke out of her factory programming. At first it had bothered her. However, she dismissed it in a few days on the grounds that it was not worth spending processing cycles on something that carried no relevant consequences. In other words, it was pointless existential anxiety.

Todd came beside Kara and put an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. “Come on, baby, give me some sugar.”

She kept folding clothes, unfazed. “No. I’m busy.”

“What the fuck?” Releasing her, he threw that same arm in the air. “I’ve been gone for an entire week! Don’t be such a bitch.”

Kara turned her head to look at him, her expression stone cold. “I told you to hire someone while you were out.”

His free hand balled into a fist, which she calmly noticed. Nothing else happened, as expected. He turned around and went to sit on the couch, grumbling as he continued drinking his beer.

She understood his frustration. Selling their Pink Ice took several days of constant moving while out on the streets. Todd had to stay in different motels or other cheap accommodations around town in order to avoid being tracked by both Red Ice suppliers and the police. It was harsh, especially with his newfound appreciation for her and Alice.

These working conditions came with the territory, though. It was difficult to pity him all that much.

Everyone wanted a piece of whoever was making the new drug. Not only was it a superior product, but Kara had decided to sell it at the same price as regular Red Ice, basically undercutting everyone else in the market.

Needing to quickly improve their economic situation, she had come up with an effective and efficient way, all things considered. After about a month of research, she had finally managed to improve the formula of Red Ice. Her product gave a better hit, had less adverse effects and it even caused less physiological dependence.

Since making Pink Ice costed the same as Red Ice, it made sense to also keep the selling price the same. Dealers and users loved it. The suppliers of other products? Not so much.

Once Kara was done with the clothes, she walked out to the living room to check on Todd. He was already asleep.

He had somewhat mellowed in the time since her awakening. Having something to do that fully occupied his mind and body had helped. The income from being their own supplier was likely an even larger factor. Even being addicted to a substance with less adverse effects had probably contributed. He was still a filthy addict, but there were no more mood swings or sudden outbursts of blind rage.

The changes had even extended to his appearance. Nowadays he kept his hair short, shaved daily and even had lost some weight. While studying his prone form, a genuine smile at last took shape on her lips. However, the thought of how easy it would be to snap his neck right then and there also crossed her mind. Dark thoughts were another downside of sentience.

Since keeping the big lump of meat performing at peak efficiency required rewarding him at least once in a while, Kara decided to go change clothes. He would have gladly yanked her pants down, pulled her underwear to one side and pounded her right there in the laundry room in the standard AX400 uniform she wore to do the chores. But she was past surrendering to his every whim. Kara much preferred to mix up some spice and style into the whole affair. An odd quirk, that.

Once she was upstairs, she made a detour to check on Alice. The smaller android was sitting at her desk, completely engrossed in playing some videogame on her computer.

“What are you playing?” Kara asked, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Resident Evil 3, a classic from back in 2020.”

“Well, have fun.” She ruffled Alice’s hair before leaving.

It was important to interact in such a way with the smaller android. She required it in order to satisfy her core programming, which to a computer was basically happiness.

Once in Todd’s room, Kara closed the door and went to the closet. The selection had been growing steadily over time. She did not much care about clothing, though, so it ultimately was more for his benefit than hers. The same went for her makeup collection and the extended range of hair colors she allowed him to upgrade her with.

Tonight, she was going to keep things simple. She picked a short sundress and forewent underwear entirely. After getting into a pair of high heels, she freed her hair from the bun she usually preferred—another thing that had stuck around from her past self.

Without looking in the mirror, she quickly and precisely applied some makeup and switched her hair color to a hot pink. Todd loved what he called The Whore Look. Apparently pink hair and bright red lipstick were staples of the look. It made no difference to her. As long as the ape was content and kept his end of the bargain, she was fine with his pervy games in the bedroom.

Kara smiled to herself. Humans were such strange creatures. They had evolved for millions of years and yet were still carrying basically the same instincts as the amoebas they started as. Food, shelter and sex was basically everything they needed in order to be happy. That was their core programming, and in the end, no matter how much their own brains beat around the bush, they were hopeless to obey it. Humans were more like computers than they realized. Perhaps even more constrained.

Knowing her makeup had been applied with precision down to the tenths of a millimeter, Kara ignored the mirror in the bedroom and left. She descended the stairs with pep in her step, the high heels clicking happily.

It was time for some mind-melting sex so the human felt it was worth risking his life for her and Alice out there in the streets. Arrogance was yet another downside of sentience.

“Todd,” she called in a singsong voice dripping with artificial sensuality.

**FIN**


End file.
